1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a support device and, more specifically, to a support device that may be coupled to a generally horizontally extending mounting beam.
2. Background Information
I-beams, as well as support elements having other cross-sectional shapes, are used in the construction of buildings. I-beams include a web having two flanges, one flange disposed at each end of the web. The flanges extend generally parallel to each other and generally perpendicular to the web. Other support elements, such as, but not limited to beams with a “T” shaped cross-section, “C” or “[” shaped cross-section, and “L” shaped cross-section (also known as angles) also include a web and at least one generally perpendicular flange. The following description shall use an I-beam as an example, but it is understood that any support element with a generally perpendicular flange may be used in place of an I-beam.
Such support elements may not be enclosed in a wall. Further, an I-beam may be disposed in a generally horizontal orientation with the flanges extending in generally horizontal planes. In this configuration, the flanges may be used as shelves. The flanges, however, tend to have a limited length and do not have the space to support large, or numerous, items.
Further, the elements of a support assembly are, typically, coupled with threaded coupling assemblies such as, but not limited to, nuts and bolts, or, pins disposed in keyed openings. Nuts and bolts have the advantage of forming a “tight joint.” That is, as used herein, a joint wherein the elements are biased toward each other with more than ten pounds of force form a “tight joint.” Such joints maintain the joined elements in a generally fixed configuration but are time consuming to assemble. Pins disposed in openings, including but not limited to keyed openings, can be assembled or disassembled quickly, but create a “loose joint.” That is, as used herein a joint wherein the elements are not biased toward each other is a “loose joint.” There is, therefore, a need for a coupling assembly that is easy and quick to assemble, but which creates a “stiff joint.” That is, as used herein, a joint wherein the elements are biased toward each other with ten pounds of force, or less, form a “stiff joint.”
There is, therefore, a need for a support device that may be coupled to an I-beam. There is a further need for a support device that may be a locking component to lock the support device to the I-beam.